Festa no Apê
by IngridDartk bridgecs
Summary: Naruto tendo uma ideia? Uma festa? Realmente isso quer dizer confusão pra turma toda!
1. A ideia de Naruto

*corre*- Ação do personagem

"corre"- Pensamento

CORRE- Grito

corre-Eu falando na história

Os meninos estavam reunidos na casa do Naruto entediados até quando...

Naruto- **DATTEBAYO**...tive uma idéia!

Shika-ZZZZZzzzZzz...

Sasuke- O Naruto teve uma idéia chamem a ambulância!kkkkkkkk

Naruto- Pra sua informação Sasuke eu também tenho um celebro...cereblo...ce...Ah!Não importa como se fala só sei que eu tenho! .

Sasuke- Seu sem noção!Fala logo sua idéia cebolinha...kkkkkkkkkk

Gaara- É fala logo!

Shika:ZZzzzZZZZZZ...

Neji- Anda logo pamonha!

Todos menos Neji e Shikamaru (igual ao Kenan e Kel)- Pamonha?

Neji-Ahnnnn...Esquece!Mas fala logo...

Naruto- Tah legal...Vamo faze uma festa!

Gaara- Aonde baka... Na minha casa é que não... a Temari me mata!

Neji- Nem na minha!

Sasuke- Idem! Ò .ó

Shika- ZZZzzzzzZZZ...

Naruto- Aloou! Na minha casa...essa aqui!Bonitinha e sem pessoas pra me matarem...

Sasuke- Naruto esse Aloou foi coisa de boiola!

Naruto- Cala boca Sasuke eu tenho a Hinata e você tem o que?A Sakura nem ta mais no seu pé e ainda fala de mim?

Sasuke- Seu idiota!( Sai atrás do Naruto querendo esfola ele)

Naruto- LáLáLá Lá Lá o Sasuke não me pega...é um como o Neji fala pamonha!kkkkkkkkkk

***Poooooooft***

(Pausa dramática )

É se você acha que o Naruto bateu de cara com a parede...**PARABÉNS** você acertou!

Sasuke- kkkkkkkkkkkkk ta morto *olhar mortal*

Naruto- ***Glup***

Gaara-** PAREM VOCÊS DOIS OU EU VOU ME EXTRESSAR E MATO VOCÊS!**

Naruto e Gaara- *GLUP*

Shika- ZzzZzzZ..**.TEMARI**...ZzZZZzz *baba e fica sorrindo enquanto dorme*

Todos inclusive Naruto e Sasuke que estavam se esfolando pararam- Ele disse **TEMARI?**


	2. Se correr o bicho pega se ficar ele come

Naruto- kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk * cai no chão pondo a mão na barriga porque já estava doendo de tanto rir*

Neji- Hahahahaha...tah ferrado Shikamaru! * chorando de rir*

Gaara- *se levantando do sofá e indo em direção aonde estava o Shikamaru* ACORDA BAKA AGORA!

Shika- ZzzZzzZZ...só mais cinco minutos mãe...ZZzzzzZZZzz

Naruto- kkkkkkk...agora o Gaara é mãe! Kkkkkkkk...ta se revelendo kkkkkkk... o que você tah fazendo aqui? Kkkkkkkk devia ta esperando seu marido...kkkkkkkk *começa a imitar uma mulherzinha mexendo o quadril pra lá e pra cá.*

Sasuke- VO...kkkkk...CÊ...kkkkk...TAH...kkkkkkkk...TAH...KKKKK *rolando de rir* (Ele nem consegue falar XD...kkk)

Gaara- Eu completo...TA MORTO! * sai atrás do Naruto se esquecendo do Shikamaru*

*Naruto e Gaara começam a correr de um lado pro outro igual o Tom e Jerry...XP...*  
( Nesse caso o Tom e o Gaara e o Jerry o Naruto)

Sasuke- Dou 10 reais que o Naruto vai morrer.

Neji- Eu dou 10 no que o Gaara não vai conseguir pegar o Naruto.

Sasuke- Feito! " Vou ganhar dinheiro hoje!"

*Sasuke e Neji apertam as mãos*

Voltando ao Tom e Jerry...

Naruto- * corre ao maximo e vai ate a varando onde se tranca do lado de fora... e fica mostrando a lingua pro Gaara.*

Gaara- Ótimo Naruto fica ai do lado de fora...kkk*tranca realmente a porta da varanda*  
(Gente a varanda como é uma casa quer dizer que o Naruto está inteiramente do lado de fora de sua própria casa...coitado né?)

Naruto- Abre eu quero entrar...**Vilma** ...quer dizer GAARA!* começa a bater na porta*ABRE!(Flinstones?XP)

Depois de uns três minutos que o Naruto se tocou que não(nananinanão) vão abrir a porta ...

Naruto*fica correndo em círculos com a mão na cabeça que nem um desesperado(que nem não ele tah DESESPERADO!)* Meu Deus meu lamen tah la dentro vai esfriar ou alguém vai comer!Buaaaaaaa...deixa eu entrar,vou ficar com frio e fome... Vou morrerr e na lapide vai estar escrito: **AQUI JAZ NARUTO UZUMAKI = DATTEBAYO você pode não se lembrar dele mas faleceu porque seus amigos imbecis deixaram ele do lado de fora de sua própria casa com fome, frio e SEM SEU LAMEN!  
**  
Naruto- Que fim de vida mais infeliz!Não namorei a Sakura, não usei a roupa de hokage, não terminei meu lamen, não matei o Sasuke...minha vida realmente é a bosta do cavalo! (credoooooooo O.O)

Dentro da casa do Naruto...

Sasuke- Aha eu ganhei! Passa a grana! -.-

Neji- Não ganhou nada o combinado foi se o Gaara matasse o Naruto você ganhava e não que o Naruto morresse sozinho!

Sasuke- "O Neji não dah pra enganar que nem o Naruto" -.-

Shika- ZZZzzzzZZZZZZZZzzzz

Gaara- Agora é sua vez Shikamaru...

Sasuke- To vendo que a gente não vai resolver nada de festa hoje... mas e ai Neji vamo aposta?

***Gaara vai em direção ao Shikamaru e...***

O que realmente acontecera com Shikamaru? E Naruto vai morrer com aquela lapide horrorosa?


End file.
